Button, Button, who has the Button
by pampilot67
Summary: A cross over between Bones and Castle, with a surrise ending


_**Button, Button, who has the **_**Button**

_**A cross over between Bones and Castle, with a surprise ending**_

**R**ichard Castle was no longer perusing Kate Becket it was a matter of trust and truth. He felt hurt and sad that Kate lied to him for so long.

He stilled came to the 12th Precinct daily but the after hours and flirting were no longer their.

Seeley Booth long wait for Temperance Brennan was on hold as Booth was dating, the very blond and sexy Cary Wells a DC-TV executive.

The 12th had a case that needed a bone specialist so NYPD requested the FBI sent Dr. Temperance Brennan Forensic Anthropologist, the top bone person in the country.

**I**t was Tuesday afternoon and it was very hot in the streets of New York City. In the 12th Precinct, with no AC, it was very hot and stuffy and tempers were wearing thin. Standing in front of someone's fan could start a war.

Then in the doorway of the squad room appeared a tall well-shaped female dressed to kill. With long Auburn hair flowing down her back, a off white form fitting dress and six-inch heels, she took your breath away.

She stepped in and walked to the first desk she came to.

"I'm looking for Detective Kate Beckett; I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan, Forensic anthropologist PhD from the Jeffersonian and the FBI."

"I'm Detective Beckett they said they were sending a bones person."

"I don't understand stand what that means?"

"Please excuse Bones she is very strict in her definitions of words. I am Special Agent Sealy Booth, Dr. Brennan's partner and translator."

"Booth I am the Best Forensic anthropologist in the country, maybe the world"

They exchanged handshakes and names. Then discussed the case that brought them together.

Rick Castle knew Bones from the book tours and swooned over to her.

"Temperance you look fantastic and very cool."

"Rick you do have a way with words.

Some would say with a lot of BS .also."

They both smiled at each other and then hugged and kissed each on the cheek.

"I hope working with you go smother than last time, maybe we can stay out of jail this time."

"Castle you and Dr. Brennan were in jail together?"

"Only over night in a one horse town with only one cell and no heat."

"We have to embrace all night long, just to stay warm."

"Bones you never told me about you and him in a jail cell together."

"And I never will Booth something you don't tell others, after the fact."

The room broke into cheers and leer and some catcalls. Bones and Castle went to the morgue to look at the bones and Beckett and Booth went to the crime scene.

It was ten at night when Booth and Beckett returned to the squad room. Bones and Castle were still down in the morgue. Bones asked for the bones to be sent back to the Jeffersonian Lab because they hade better equipment to look at the bones. Beckett got the Ok and Bones and Castle went back to DC., together.

Booth and Beckett stayed in New York. Booth ended up staying at Beckett place and Temperance had Castle stay at her home in the spare room.

By Friday night they had identified the bones and the cause if death. Hodgins had placed the time of death at four weeks. Just as they were getting to break up the team, a new body was found in Central Park. Booth and Beckett went to the scenic and Brennan was to fly up to New York in the morning.

**I**n DC Bones made a vegetarian dinner, with a red wine. She made a strawberry short-cake with a lacquer sauce. They stayed up late talking about old-times together.

Rick found the old affection he had about her seven years ago being invigorated. Temperance had changed she was more open and seem able to express her feelings more.

He did not have one thought about Beckett. In New York, Booth and Kate had take out and talked about the case.

Bones flew out to New York on the six _**am**_ shuttle. Booth and Kate picked her up and took her to the scene to view the bones before their moved. She told Kate that the victim was male twenty-eight to thirty, white and he's stabbed several times.

She ordered the bones sent to DC along with the soil samples. She was back on the shuttle to DC at five _**pm. **_

That night Rick took her out to an extravagant restaurant. She dressed up for him. She wore her deep blue cocktail dress with her distinctive five-inch heels. Rick was proud as a peacock with her on his arm.

A roving photojournalist recognizes Bones and Castle and took their picture just as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. When the photo in the supermarket tabloid it look like Rick had a tight lip lock on Bones. The caption said,

"**Play boy Rick Castle with his knock-out new girl." **

Inside they identified her as Millionaire writer, and Forensic Anthropologist, Dr. Temperance Brennan.

The said an unnamed sources quoted as saying they were hot for each other.

The story would not die the photo appeared in the social section of the Sunday New York Time.

They only said that Rick was heard saying that they were new at dating and liked each other.

Asked if you had any planes for the future Bones said yes they did.

Monday in the squad room, every one was talking about Castle and Temperance. They all said that they made a good-looking couple. Every one question their history together.

Meanwhile Angular made the photo up into a twelve by twenty posters, which she put in Bren office. She changed the caption to one word "WOW".

Both Rick and Bren turned red when they saw it. They tried to explain away the photo as not real but the more the denied it the more authentic it seem to become.

Booth was particularly annoyed, he was excessively caring of Bones and he was afraid Castle would damage her psychologically.

Bones could not comprehend what the commotion was all about. The Paparazzi were now following them all around the city. They gave them no peace. Temperance answer was they disappeared on Friday and materialize on Monday.

The Paparazzi did not know where they went, so they made up stories.

One Paparazzi stated they went to New Port RI where Temperance had a summer habitat. An other Paparazzi quoted a source that they went to Vegas and are married their. He even showed a photocopy of a marriage certificate between, a Temperance Brennan and, a Richard Castle.

Four weeks after Bone's return to the Jeffersonian

She stilled being followed by the Paparazzi.

They were dating on the weekends but were never alone except when in either Rick's loft or Bones House.

They forced to spend their nights together.

It was on the fifth weekend at Rick's loft that they got interment together.

Once the deed accomplished nothing could stop their love from growing. Rick came up with his idea to get them off their backs.

_**T**_he next morning Temperance materialize with a large diamond ring and a wedding band, Rick just wore a matching gold band. Both refused to bolster or renounce the wedding facts.

A photo of Rick hugging Temperance posted online.

The caption and story were very romantic but all BS.

It said they joined in marriage at the family home in New Port, RI. A certificate of marriage filed in the New Port court-house, but no wedding took place.

Life for the couple slow down and everywhere they went the got free champagne to celebrate their union. Even their editors got into the act, announcing the joining of two great writers.

They asked if they could write a book together. Rick and Tempi could not get anything accomplished.

After spending one whole weekend talking about their lives and what each meant to the other, they did the only thing they could do. They went off to Vegas and got married and went on honeymoon in the South of France.

Booth and Beckett traumatized at what they did. Beckett realized she pushed Rick away with a lie and Booth realized he pushed Bones away with his dating the blond cheerleader.

Rick and Tempe become conscious they suited for each other from the first time the cuddled in that jail cell, seven years ago.

**W**hen the newly weds returned, Bone moved to New York to take over as the head of the State Forensic anthropology, Crime lab and moved in to Rick Loft.

Their Co-authored crime novel sold out in the first four hours after it hit the shelves.

He was glad he had lots of room, as Bones was pregnant when they returned from the honeymoon. It was two babies instead of one for Bones, all was happy in the loft.

Beckett moved to DC to become Chief of the Metro Police Dept. and started dating Booth.


End file.
